Weapons
Every Character begins with a weapon. Most Huntsmen and Huntresses forge their own weapons, some inherit them from family. Huntsmen and Huntresses spend almost their entire lives training with their signature weapon, to the point where it is no longer a tool but an extension of themselves. When using anything besides their signature weapon, including being unarmed, a character’s damage is cut in half, rounding down. Every weapon begins its design as a single melee weapon and built in ranged component. All damage is equalized at 1d6 regardless of base weapon type, all ranged weapons have a fixed range of 100ft. There are three variants of melee weapons and three variants of ranged weapons. The chosen variant is decided at the beginning of weapon design and cannot be changed. None of these classifications are clearly defined distinctions, with many specific weapons relying more on how the weapon is wielded rather than what it is. Each variant relies on different base attributes to determine accuracy. Melee Variants Aggressive - STR+END These weapons are designed to be wielded in two hands, even if the character does not do so. Most bludgeoning weapons, such as hammers, and shields fall under this variant, as do overly large claymores and scythes. Unarmed attacks and worn weapons such as gauntlets or boots are Aggressive weapons. Precise - STR+AGI Small weapons, wielded in one hand, and usually exceptionally small or thin. Daggers, Rapiers or claw-like weapons usually fall under this variant. Elegant - STR+DIS Most Melee weapons fall under the Elegant variant. Elegant weapons are any variety that use specialized training to use. Straight swords, whip like weapons and staves rely more on careful training than physical prowess. Weapons with capacity for Dust are almost universally Elegant, but are not limited to this single variant. Ranged Variants Heavy - AGI+END Heavy weapons are large or unwieldy, requiring a great deal of strength of wield effectively. Heavy machine guns, shotguns, explosive launchers, and bows are all heavy weapons. Accurate - AGI+PER Accurate ranged weapons are best used when carefully aimed. Pistols, assault rifles, and sniper rifles, fall squarely in this category. Most conventional firearms are accurate weapons. Energy - AGI+WIL Energy Weapons deliver damage through bolts of pure energy. These bolts are directed with force of will, bending and writhing toward the target, but cannot reach that which is wielder cannot see. Modifications DIS represents the time and effort the character has put into their weapon and training. For every point in DIS, a character may add a level of complexity to their weapon in the form of a weapon modification. While many modifications are added to the weapon, some apply directly to the character. Players and GMs are encouraged to create or change Weapon Modifications to generate a unique character. For example, a character wants to use two weapons but does not want the extra attacks associated with it, they do not need to spend the extra DIS to gain a modification they do not want. Players need to explain how their weapon design works to their GM. For instance, Additional Weapon can be taken multiple times, but it is on the Player to explain how 3 or more weapons are wielded. Some Modifications are Infinitely Stacking, and can be taken as many times as desired, the effects combining additively. Additional Weapon Effect: Gain an additional attack. Description: '''During any turn that a character makes at least a single attack action, they may make a single bonus attack. These bonus attacks add STR to Melee attacks, and AGI to ranged attacks, but no secondary attributes. Bonus attacks add no attributes to damage. '''Special: This modification may be taken any number of times, each level grants an additional free attack. Advanced Sights Effect: Make ranged attacks at any distance. Description: Either telescopic or advanced computing software makes the ranged attacks of the weapon effective at any range. If the target can be seen, it can be attacked. Blunted Effect: Non-lethal strikes deal full damage. Description: By carefully targeting non-vital parts of the target, a character does not take a damage penalty on Non-Lethal strikes. Extended Magazine Effect: Increase Capacity by 5. Description: The Character’s magazine capacity is significantly increased through either less massive ammunition or oversized loading mechanisms. Special: This modification may be taken any number of times, each level grants an additional 5 capacity. Hands Free Effect: Weapon can be used without holding it. Description: The weapon can be used while the Character’s hands would be otherwise occupied. Usually, but not always, the weapon must be attached to the Character in some way. Hooked Effect: Effectively grab objects, terrain or enemies with weapon. Description: The weapon is shaped in such a way that it can effectively hold various things. Weapons such as scythes and whips can be considered “Hooked”. Martial Arts Effect: Unarmed strikes deal full Damage. Description: Through rigorous training without their weapon, a Character is adept at doing damage with their bare hands. The normal damage penalty for unarmed strikes does not apply, additionally, an unarmed strike can be of any weapon variant, but this variant cannot be changed. Mixed Capacity Effect: Declare an additional form of Dust Description: During every reload, the Character declares two forms of Dust they possess instead of one. All Capacity uses with Mixed Capacity can be either of the two declared forms, but never both at the same time. Special: This modification may be taken any number of times, each level grants an additional Dust that may be declared every action. Reach Effect: Extended melee range Description: The weapon is extremely long and the Character does not need to be adjacent to their target. Almost all pole arms, and even some simple swords have reach. Weapons at the end of whip-like structures have reach as well. Special: These weapons are generally very easy to throw. Tower Shield Effect: Use Resistance, END+PER to block attacks for nearby allies Description: A weapon that includes a shield of some kind can be made so massive that it can deflect damage for adjacent allies. Failed checks result in damage being dealt to the Character wielding the Tower Shield. Category:Core Pages